My last breath
by Malene18
Summary: Harm is going back to flying, but Mac does not like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them.  
  
Late morning Mac's office JAG headquarters  
  
"What, you're going back to flying. But I thought it wasn't what you wanted anymore!" Says Mac, trying not to scare Harm off.  
  
"Mac, calm down. I..." Harm is cut of by Mac.  
  
"You want me to calm down! Damn it Harm you almost died last time." Says Mac trying to convince him not to go.  
  
"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't about to marry Mic!" Harm immediately regrets saying that. "I'm sorry Mac, I don't know what came over me." Says Harm trying to explain.  
  
"Get out. I said get out. GET OUT!" Mac almost jells.  
  
Noon Tiner's desk JAG headquarters  
  
"Hi Tiner." Says Harm as he approaches Tiner's desk.  
  
"Hi commander, the admiral wants to see you. You can go right in." Informs Tiner.  
  
"Thanks Tiner." Harm walks in and stand at attention.  
  
"At ease commander. Your new orders have arrived." Chegwidden Sighs and gives Harm his new orders.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
They hear gunshots from the bullpen. "What the hell!" They rush out to the bullpen and sees that Coster has his gun pointed at Mac.  
  
"If we can't be together in life, then we're going to be together in death!" Says Coster as he pulls the trigger and hits Mac in the chest. Afterwards he shoots himself.  
  
"NO" Screams Harm.  
  
Mac is hit in the chest. Harm hurries over to where she is laying, and pulls her up in his arms. "Mac speaks to me, say something, anything. Please Mac wake up." Harm is now pleading, and the rest of the staff are standing in the background looking at the scene with horror in their eyes.  
  
"Hi" Mac is barely whispering  
  
"Hi Mac, you're going to be alright, just hang in there, ok.  
  
"Harm, I'm not going to make it." Says Mac with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, Mac you're going to make it... You have to." Harm sees no fear in her eyes, only sadness.  
  
"Harm, I have to tell you something. I... I love you, I always have." Mac coughs a bit of blood up.  
  
"Shh Mac, I love you too, always have and always will. You're going to make it." Harm says, trying hard not to sound desperate. But Mac could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Says Mac as she breathes her last breath.  
  
"No Mac stay with me just a little longer, please stay I love you too. Don't leave me." Harm is now crying.  
  
The end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the last chapter, at first I didn't think about writing more, but then I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I know it is very short, but there is not more to write.  
  
A/N: Are there someone who would explain the whole time thing, ZULU, ROMEO.... You can email me at: ninjagirljubiimail.dk  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the song, it is originally sung by Eran DD.

One week later

Arlington cemetery  
  
The rain was pouring down on the grieving people at the ceremony. The ceremony soon ended and the people left. One man remained at the new grave, singing to the woman lying underneath the wet soil.  
  
_"Where should I end_

_I know this feeling_

_I know you understand_

_finding the words ain't that easy  
  
Let's keep it simple way_

_when you hold me_

_the way you do_

_just hold me_

_help me thru_

_you're the only one_

_in this world_

_that makes me feel_

_the way I do.  
  
How can I thank you_

_for being here_

_oh what a life_

_together forever_

_together for me_

_I know you know this feeling_

_I know you understand_

_ love is the reason that I'm living.  
  
Let's keep it simple way_

_when you hold me_

_the way you do_

_just hold me_

_help me thru_

_you're the only one in this world_

_that makes me feel_

_the way I do_

_no one can stop me_

_from feeling this way_

_just like the kiss_

_that you give me when I say  
  
Do you realise_

_you are more than my life_

_you just hold me darling_

_hold me now_

_hold me the way you do_

_when you hold me_

_you're the only one in this world_

_I always love you the way you are..."  
_  
"I wrote that song for you... I love you Sarah Mackenzie.... I always will.... You're the only woman in my heart, no one can ever replace you. God, why did you have to leave so soon. You always said that everyone you cared about died, but you know what.... I'm still here..... I always will be..... Goodbye my Ninja Girl." Harm slowly walked away with tears running freely down his face. He didn't care if anyone saw them. When Harm reached his car he looked back over his shoulder and took one last look at the grave. Harm got in his car and drove of.

**The end**


End file.
